The Sekaiju Walkthrough/Grinding Strategies
Grinding Strategies for Sekaiju Bosses So basically. Its usually all the bosses and mutants that give off the great experience. Some of the normal creatures are great training too, but I will only be focusing on the bosses/mutants. EclipseMoth Aversa As the hidden boss on Oilbound island, she is found near MoonMoth Mona's spawn. Her location is on the gate, find a little circle at the end of the fence's space and you should be teleported there. She is a Dark/Astral, giving her a crippling weakness against Light types. This site is recommended for people with weak Light types, mostly PulsarWyvern people and so on. CyberlithCorePythias The hidden boss on Cyberlith island. Found near the shop, once you find its portal then you will be teleported to the arena. Pythias is an Shock/Earth type, making it weak to Earth. This site is recommended for creatures with high spirit. HydraGargoyleWarmonger Found on Spectralunar island. Its on top of the church, which is a small area to fight. This is also why it is difficult to obtain this boss. This boss is Earth/Mythic, giving it a drastic weakness to Frost types. This creature actually moves towards you and follows you around the area. So be watchful and use your Frost types! ComTheHoneyBeeQueen Found inside the Honey House on Autunest Island on the second floor, she gives a pretty nice amount of experience. The only problem is her arena has honey cells all over the place, making it hard to move around without mistaking into a cell. She is an Insect/Sweet type, so you should use Pyro. Just to keep it all simple. TermosTheTermiteBoss Being the rival of Com, Termos is found inside the office on Autunest. There is a teleporter on the first floor, stepping on it will cause you to teleport onto the second floor where Termos is. He is an Insect/Combat type, so it'd be useful to use Pyro, Light, and Sweet types. His arena is spacious and it is pretty often for him to flip over when a Physical move is used. QuillonTheWoefulUrchin & Sukhjot Quillon and Sukhjot (Hidden Boss) is found on the Island Rubidus. Quillon is deep inside the mines of Rubidus, while Sukhjot is found inside the area with the blocked cave. You will need to use physical moves to reach up to the area to enter Sukhjot's domain. Quillon is a Toxic/Combat type which doubles his weakness to Magic types. Sukhjot is an Earth/Light type, making it double weak to Flora. VyvinTheKingFrostKnight & VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem Both of them are found in Permafrost Kingdom. Vyvin is found in the Castle on the top floor. He has weaknesses known as Pyro, Flora, Metal and Dark, for him being Frost/Combat. There are two ways to get to Vorazoth's domain, near the spawn there is a large cave entrance. Inside there you will eventually find an insanely large arena that has a Colosseum look, with Dragon statues. Another way to get there is to his domain. Go inside the castle, then find the library on the floor below the entrance floor, there will be a portal to enter to teleport you to Vorazoth. Vorazoth is doubled weak to Combat, also with weaknesses known as Aqua, Flora, and Metal. OgeidTheSabertoothTiger Being the last regular boss is what people say, found on Mountaglace Island. Ogeid will go crazy if you use physical moves on him, he will just strike right back at you. He is found on the right side path when you fall into the pit of the mines near spawn. Ogeid is a Frost/Combat type so he's weak to Pyro, Magic, Lost, Metal and Sweet. HailTheBlindDrake The last boss and hidden boss in the game. Hail is on Mountaglace Island along with Ogeid. The two are enemies. Hail gives great experience, more than Ogeid. Probably the most exp in the game alongside other high level bosses and mutants. She is a Frost/Mythic type, so she is weak to Pyro, Mythic, Metal, and Sweet. "Hail and Ogeid fought each other before, however, Hail was then sealed away to a loss against the Sabertooth. She now reproduces alone, and her young are blind alongside their mother. And nobody knows why or how the babies were blind." Mutant Experience Sources Beginner Source: Undeniable, Obsoletion, & Crimsonfly Undeniable is practically the 1st mutant mostly everyone gets to obtain, found on Oilbound. Being the easiest to get to without any trouble. Undeniable is a Dark/Light type, so bring Light and Dark types. I know it sounds weird but it will go nice and easy for grinding experience. Undeniable has been moved twice to location reveal. Its behavior isn't as bad as it looks. It is quite sad, and upset, and rarely speaks. Obsoletion is found on Koto Island. It is also pretty simple to get to and obtain. Obsoletion gives nice experience when a training band is set on, it is useful for training Earth and Pyro types. Take note that it is Toxic/Insect type. Obsoletion trys to communicate with regular creatures, but unfortunately the normal creatures have no idea what it's saying. However, Obsoletion and the other mutants can understand it perfectly fine. Crimsonfly is found on Cyberlith Island. It isn't that too hard to get to, you just need to be quick and on your feet. Crimsonfly is an Astral/Insect type. Bring Light, Pyro, and Dark types if possible. Undeniable is really useful for this manner. Crimsonfly is a very slick mutant, it able to compress itself in order to slide pass Cyberlith security. It is also not a very nice creature due to the headcrab on its head controlling it most of the time. Mutant Experience Sources for Higher Levels Higher Level Sources: Emissary, Arthificioda, & Potterror Emissary is the mutant replacing Gelidus on Spectralunar Island. Emissary is a great exp source for Lost, Pyro, Combat, Light, and Metal types. It is pretty simple to get to, but however, its arena makes it hard to see Emissary since it will easily camouflage into it better. Emissary is known to be the messenger of Gelidus. Its history is large. Arthificioda is the mutant of Autunest Island, its pretty tricky to get to. Arthificioda's arena is pretty cramped inside, the worst part is, it falls through the ground and begins to attack you with zooming powers and spam blasts at times. It gives really nice experience once you defeat her though. She is a good training area for Pyro types. Just be aware of her Aqua type coverage. Arthificioda probably has the most dramatic, upsetting, and chaotic backstory in the whole lore behind the mutants. Here's a link to her site ~ https://sekaiju.fandom.com/wiki/Arthificioda Potterror is pretty easy to get to, just not in the fighting area for weaklings. Potterror is a Neutral/Flora type. However, it seems to not be weak to Pyro types that much. It is found on Rubidus island, hiding from the rumors its heard about itself. If you plan on taking it on, try using a Combat type. Potterror hides because of the rumors about it for a reason. Nobody knows why these rumors were created... Mutant Experience Sources for the REAL Experience Ultimate Experience Sources: Headshot, Thermagon, Sedipent, & Antired Headshot, the mutant of Boleterra. It is a Light/Combat type, so bring Dark types like Emissary. It is very tricky to reach, but becomes easier to get to after you are used to knowing where to get to it. Its similar to Arthificioda's domain entrance. But this will give a really good amount of experience. Headshot used to be Jimbly's wife, while their child was Leucipe, however.. Gelidus captured Headshot in front of Leucipe. It was so horrifyingly heart-breaking that Leucipe left the Main Island, moving to Boleterra. But Leucipe and Headshot had no idea either were at the same island. Thermagon. Basically one of the most extreme mutants to get to. This mutant is found on Mountaglace, and it is a Frost/Light type. So when your fighting this, use Pyro, Metal, or Dark. Thermagon was a well-liked mutant who had no fear of the normal creatures of Mountaglace. It did though play some tricks, but joking around tricks. It was comfortable roaming the island until one day, it decided to reveal its history. Mr. Googles, refused to let this happen, so he destroyed Thermagon and hid its parts all across the map. Sedipent, the mutant of Forseth Island. He is very difficult to get to, his puzzle pattern changes every five minutes, so then you'll need to restart it all over, in order. ( I recommend a piece of paper ) Sedipent gives a great amount of experience, almost as much as Headshot and EclipseMothAversa(with training band). Sedipent is an Earth and Aqua type, giving him a crippling weakness to Flora, which explains the Oasis Dragons and Seahorses. Sedipent does not like being around other creatures. He will immediately bury himself into the sand, hiding for hours. He is not comfortable with going away from the island he stays on unless forced to in some kind of dissatisfying manner. Antired. The last mutant mostly everyone aims for, its found on the Main Island. Antired is probably the most extreme mutant to get to. Even though this thing gives as much exp as Undeniable at first, it will progress into the areas of Potterra's experience value. It is a PURE Neutral type. NOTE: Keep AWAY from Antired at all costs when battling it. Otherwise it will go ballistic nuts... Antired suffers the pain of seeing red because of, you guessed it, Gelidus. Nobody understands why Antired's home is covered with Red inside... Category:Bosses Category:Secret Bosses Category:Mutants Category:Raid Bosses